


you're kitten me

by daeities (xiuzabi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Hybrids, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/daeities
Summary: Even when he's tired, Minseok is willing to give his boyfriend a helping hand.





	you're kitten me

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drive, mostly done, so here you go.

Minseok had barely stepped through the door when he was practically mobbed by a needy kitten. Of course Baekhyun had been able to hear him coming down the hall, knew just how his boyfriend’s footsteps sounded. But Minseok didn’t quite expect his arms to suddenly be full of an eager cat hybrid, and he was so exhausted from work, Baekhyun’s weight had almost toppled him over right there in the entryway. 

He breathed between happy kisses, dropped his bag to his feet and lifted his hands to cup Baekhyun’s soft cheeks while the hybrid’s tongue licked its way inside his mouth again, exploring like they hadn’t seen each other in days instead of hours. But Baekhyun was at the end of his spring rut still, not quite as needy as he had been the week prior, but still eager for his lover.

“Hi, Minnie,” the cat finally said in greeting as he pulled his head back just enough to look into the man’s eyes. Baekhyun smirked and licked at his lips slowly, reached out his hands to pick at Minseok’s clothes as if there was any question about what they should be getting up to. “Missed you.  _ Need  _ you,” he whined softly, like he hadn’t had his cock buried in Minseok that morning, waking up the sleepy human with quickening thrusts. 

And Minseok would give it to him again — he  _ would  _ — but his body didn’t want to do much besides rest after his long day at the office. He was getting older and it didn’t help Baekhyun possessed quite the sex drive, especially at this time of year. He sighed with the thought and pecked the hybrid on the lips before smiling tiredly. “Hi, kitten. Sorry, I’m just not in the mood right now…”

Baekhyun’s pointed ears immediately lowered and his fluffy tail stopped swishing gently back and forth. “ _ Oh _ … Okay, Min. I’ll just…” He pulled his hands away with reluctance, and instead rubbed at his arm. “Give me a bit and then we can have dinner?” Baekhyun smiled softly, so bright even with the gentle rejection, and made a move to pull away, though before he could get far, Minseok was grabbing his wrist.

He couldn’t just leave Baekhyun to handle things himself, especially not with how put out he looked, ears and tail drooping. “Wait just a minute. Go sit on the couch, Baekhyun,” Minseok said calmly, patting his boyfriend’s ass. The cat looked surprised and his ears even perked back up in curiosity. “Go on.” 

Baekhyun did as his boyfriend said and seated himself on their couch, watching as the man set his jacket and bag aside and then headed down the hall to their bedroom. He returned a moment later with a bottle of lube in one hand and a silicone masturbator in the other. “Minseok, what have you got there?” 

“I was going to help you.”

“I didn’t think you were in the mood.”

“Not to really participate like I did this morning, but who would I be to leave my boyfriend needy?” Minseok smiled wide enough to show pink gums and sat himself down next to Baekhyun on the couch, placing the items at his side before he picked at the hybrid’s baggy shirt. “Clothes off.” 

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to listen, pulling his shirt up over his head, leaving his hair a mess, before he worked at his sweats. It took only a few seconds before all his clothes were in a pile on the floor in front of the couch. The cat hybrid’s beautiful body was left on full display as he knelt on the cushion next to Minseok — and he was happy to show off to his boyfriend while his dark tail swayed back and forth. Minseok appreciated the sight, even reached out to run cool fingers from Baekhyun’s collarbone, down to his trimmed pubic hair, before he pulled back and patted his lap. The cat crawled the short distance to rest on his thighs, facing his lover and leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.  

Minseok smiled and returned the gentle kiss. “Turn around and lean against my chest, kitten.” And Baekhyun did, so eagerly, squirming a bit until he was comfortable (and he was well aware of just how he was moving against Minseok’s confined cock). He only smiled, gave a huff of a laugh, and moved a hand down to spread his boyfriend’s legs wide. Baekhyun’s cock was quickly hardening, curling above his stomach as he exhaled slowly — shakily — anticipating Minseok’s touch further. Gently, he stroked his length with two fingers just to hear the way his kitten whined softly, deep in his throat, eager after their hours apart. “You’re so sensitive during your rut. I wish I could tease you for hours like this,” Minseok admitted while smiling into Baekhyun’s soft hair. 

Of course the cat was against the idea of getting teased  _ too _ much, especially when his need to mate was burning under his skin. He whined at the thought and turned his head to pout into Minseok’s throat, saying so much with no words at all. 

“I won’t, don’t worry. Daddy’s gonna take care of his kitten,” Minseok said with a gentle tone, and he knew calling himself by that name was sure to stoke the fire of Baekhyun’s need even more.

Sure enough, the hybrid purred loudly for him as he was bucking up into his hand to ask for more. “ _ Daddy _ …,” he said in his softest, sweetest tone — the one that made Minseok melt so easily until all he could do was give Baekhyun everything.  _ Everything  _ included wrapping his hand loosely around his lover’s cock as he started to stroke him to further hardness, slow and measured. Baekhyun reacted with more purrs and coos vibrating in his throat while he shifted over Minseok’s lap with little bucks of his hips, legs spreading open wider.

Tugging loosely on his lover’s cock was in no way going to successfully bring him to orgasm, but Minseok enjoyed the need building up in Baekhyun, until he was whining for more. Quickly, he pulled his hand away and reached over for the discarded bottle of lube, flicking it open with his thumb before squeezing out some of the clear gel onto the tip of the hybrid’s cock. The coolness of lubricant made Baekhyun whimper, but soon his lover’s hand was back, spreading the slick over his length and warming it up in the process. 

“Daddy, please… _ hurry _ .” His tail flicked off to their right and his ears twitched on top of his head, tickling against Minseok’s cheekbone in the process. 

“Going, going,” Minseok replied with a soft laugh before pulling away to reach for the toy he’d brought out. Neither of them were new to a masturbator, they’d even picked this one out together during some online shopping to share between each other — so it would be fair to say it got some use. It was also perfect for nights like this, when Minseok was too exhausted to give Baekhyun exactly what he wanted, but could still leave him sated and happy. 

Slowly, he engulfed the hybrid’s cock in the silicone sleeve, listening to the way he groaned with the perfect tightness, feeling how a shiver worked down his spine suddenly. The sleeve was the perfect length so the tip of Baekhyun’s dick popped out of the top — easy access for Minseok to tease at his wet slit with one finger before he put his focus into jerking his lover off with the aid. For a moment, Baekhyun seemed to freeze up in his lap, like he was adjusting, but it wasn’t long before his hips were bucking up, meeting the silicone every time Minseok pulled down. “Does that feel good, kitten?” 

Baekhyun replied with a loud purr and his eyes flickered shut as he gave in completely to his rising pleasure. Suddenly, the hybrid was thrusting up in quick, short motions, reaching one hand back to grip Minseok’s hair as the other held onto his wrist. The human froze, holding the sleeve in place to allow Baekhyun to move and take as he pleased. His animal side seemed to take over, leaving the man a whining mess, desperate to get himself off just like this in his lover’s lap.

“You’re so cute, Baekhyun,” Minseok said above the hybrid’s eager noises and the sounds of his slick cock fucking the toy. “My kitten, you were waiting all day for daddy to get home, weren’t you?” He thought he heard Baekhyun saying ‘ _ yes _ ’ between his blissed out moans, but he couldn’t be sure. “How many times did you come while I was gone?”

“N-none,” Baekhyun managed to reply while his rhythm stuttered. 

Surprise flashed on Minseok’s face, though Baekhyun couldn’t see it. “Really?” Usually Baekhyun was one to give into his pleasure, especially in a rut, but if he had really waited all day just for Minseok to get home from work…

“I wanted t-to—” The hybrid groaned, thrusting up to show the head of his cock leaking profusely already — he wouldn’t last long. “Wait for you…”

Minseok used his currently unoccupied hand to turn Baekhyun’s face, to look into his pretty, blissed features and give him a thorough kiss, allowing their tongues to slide together and lap at each other. Just like that, it was another reminder of how deep Minseok was in for his kitten, for the lover he’d shared these past couple of years with. 

“I’m sorry for making you wait, love,” Minseok murmured against the hybrid’s wet, perfect lips when they both needed to take a deep breath. He felt Baekhyun smile, felt how he shifted in his lap, hips going still for a moment. 

“S’okay, Minnie. Just...help?” 

The hybrid started clinging to him, eager for the closeness of his lover as Minseok began to move his hand again, sliding the toy quickly over his hardened cock. He knew it wouldn’t be too much longer, so he moved quicker still, their apartment filling again with the sounds of Baekhyun’s increasing pleasure. His pleased pants gave way to moans and cries of the elder’s name, so pretty and eager and perfect, fingers twisting in the fabric of Minseok’s shirt. His ears twitched and his tail suddenly stopped swaying as he came with a loud, blissed out groan, making a mess of the toy and Minseok’s hand in the process. Minseok didn’t stop, though he slowed down, milking a few more dribbles of cum from the tip of Baekhyun’s dick, causing another wave of pleasure to work through him, but soon the hybrid was pawing at his hand and whining —  _ enough _ .

He removed the toy quickly and set it aside on the table to clean later, turning his focus to the purring hybrid in his lap. Baekhyun’s tail was moving lazily again and he was quite content to just curl up there in the pleasure haze, obviously enjoying the closeness and the feel of his lover stroking one bare thigh.

“All better, kitten?”

The only reply was Baekhyun’s purring getting louder.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @xiuzabi and @daeities (nsfw) if you wanna poke me


End file.
